


Daily Dose

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: August Batch 2020 [15]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Double Penetration, Filth, Incest, M/M, Scat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:09:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27269998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Being raised by an alien turns out to be very intimate, in more ways than one. Even after his father returns, Gohan can't resist the taste of his teacher/father figure.
Relationships: Piccolo/Son Gohan/Son Goku
Series: August Batch 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979599
Kudos: 8





	Daily Dose

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist.
> 
> For Anonymous.

Son Gohan. The half-saiyan boy that had endured so much, and the son of Son Goku, the man who had saved the world countless times. If you were to look at them side by side, there’d be trace similarities, but the boy’s gentle behavior betrayed his ancestry. When the chips came down, however, he’d act just as ferociously as his kin, fighting to save his life.

That instinct all started after he had been kidnapped in his youth, by his uncle. The death of that uncle resulted in the death of his father just the same, leaving him alone for a year with no father figure… Or so it would seem. His suffering had only just begun, as his father’s rival abducted him, intending to whip him into shape for the future and raise him to be his father’s worst nightmare.

Piccolo. The evil half of the Namekian that had once touched down on earth. His intentions for the young boy were anything but pure, as he tossed him into the wild. Without assistance, the poor boy had to fend for himself. Only after a month did he finally appear before him once more, ready to turn his life into hell proper. There was just one snag in that plan.

Namely, Gohan’s incredible ability to adapt to anything he threw at him. He whined, he bemoaned and he threw a few fits, but he’d always end up taking the lessons to heart. No matter how cruel or hard they were, he’d stand tall in the face of what the green alien tried to toss at him.

There was no way he could work with a boy that eager. He’d just end up clawing away at the cold heart within his chest, softening it. So he had to try things that were much worse. Things that he knew that humans couldn’t possibly handle. He knew that they would find it disgusting, and by performing it on a child, surely he’d scar him for life…

He grabbed the boy by his collar one day, and simply pushed him up against his ass. Pure manure flooded its way out of his hole, due to the diet that his species preferred to eat. It was practically compost, easy to decompose in the sun. But that didn’t mean much, considering it was all being pushed onto one young boy who couldn’t protect himself from the smell or the sensations that filled his head as he accidently got a taste.

Piccolo thought that this would set him straight. Finally, he could find a way to discipline him if he ever acted out of line, or even started to soften up. But what he didn’t expect was for the boy to ask for seconds. He thought it was outright delicious, his cheeks flushing red with bliss as he looked up at his teacher…

Thus, a strange relationship began between the two. What had been a mere student and teacher relationship, though a rather strange one, now turned much more familial. It was like he saw the boy as something that he could grow. Sure, he still wanted to enact revenge on his rival, show him that he could be a better father and turn the boy towards evil, but…

Seeing his smile whenever he was covered in his filth was enough to make him feel equally as blissful. Whenever he asked for more, he didn’t hesitate. He let the boy dig it out from his hole, until it all slid out on its own and covered every inch of it. All while he could hear the half-saiyan giggling over how fun it was to bond with him.

Those days wouldn’t last. The Saiyan attack, and his sacrifice to protect the boy came in the blink of an eye. It was only after everything that happened in boy’s quest to resurrect him that they finally were reunited, and it took until they returned to earth to properly restart all of this.

Gohan had grown over that last little while. Mostly mentally, as he didn’t just ask for the chance to eat from his father figure’s ass any more. He asked what there was for dinner, because he knew that it wouldn’t be right to be spoiled every day of the week. Even though he got shit for dinner, he kept on asking in that gentle fashion, making sure that Piccolo understood that he cared for him, just as much as the alien cared back.

These dinners slowly but surely progressed over the course of the year that they spent back on Earth. The boy’s father was still lost in space, seemingly killed in the explosion on Namek. And without him, the two were free to bond as ever. In fact, they bonded so much that the Namekian didn’t even raise an eyebrow when his boy started cleaning his ass after everything had slid on out.

“Mom told me to clean my plate.” Was what he always said, with that ever-gentle smile of his coating his face. No matter how dirty it was, he always smiled when he was with Piccolo. Even if he got a big blast of gas shoved in his face, built up from the digestive process his body went through, he just kept on smiling. Despite the fact that his nostrils felt like they were burning from the intensity of the smell…

It just kept going. No matter how filthy Piccolo tried to get, Gohan followed suit. He had whipped out his dick once time, needing to relieve himself, before the young boy offered his mouth to his father figure. He didn’t even wince for a moment as that golden liquid poured its way down his throat, swallowing it before nodding and thanking him for the meal.

Every now and then after these relieving sessions, the boy asked for more. The Namekian didn’t know what more he could give him, before he felt a hand wrapping its way around the base of his cock. One push later, and a thick layer of smegma revealed itself to the world. Something that the boy found utterly delicious, considering how he practically slurped it all up in a manner of seconds. Before thanking him for the meal, just like always.

That was the level that their relationship had hit. And when one thought it couldn’t get any worse, or better in the eyes of some, the boy’s father finally returned to Earth. And he really did want to catch up with the boy, since they had lost about three years of their life without one another.

One had to wonder if Goku expected to see his son degrading himself like this…

\---

“Hey, Piccolo!”

The cheerful tone of Son Goku’s voice echoed across the empty wasteland as he suddenly appeared in front of the alien that he had once considered a rival. It was like nothing had changed, he was still in the same kind of Gi that he had worn when the two fought each other years ago, and his desire to fight was just as great… But that wasn’t why he was here.

“You could let me know before you come visit, Goku.” The stern tone of Piccolo’s voice contrasted his ‘friend’s, as did the scowl on his face. He didn’t want him here. Especially since he had a little date arranged with his son in just a few minutes. He needed to distract him, get him away from here, and then keep up his filthy love with Gohan…

The Saiyan grinned from ear to ear. “Come on, I can’t do that, especially not when I’m like, miles away! I don’t have telepathy like King Kai, and getting all the way up to his planet, even with Instant Transmission, takes a lot of energy out of me! Getting out here is so much easier, faster too!” He chimed, brushing away his friend’s concerns. Right until he dropped a casual bombshell.

“Say, you wouldn’t happen to know where Gohan is, would you?” The black-haired man asked, grinning as he saw the panic creeping onto the alien’s face. “Oh, you do? Great, I was looking to catch up. So, what’ve you two been up to while I was dead and off the planet? Training?” He chimed, teasing the alien with his questions.

Piccolo grit his teeth. He couldn’t just admit that he had defiled his son in this manner. If it had been back before the Saiyans attacked, then it wouldn’t be a big deal. But he had grown really close to the boy at this point. Not just because he had trained him, but because of how he had fed him this much. It was taboo in human society, and the man could tear him apart if he didn’t approve of it…

“Dad? Piccolo? What’re you doing here?”

As if the universe had a bone to pick with the Namekian, the boy just happened to arrive early. Little Son Gohan, as bright-eyed as ever, landed between his Father and his Father Figure, smiling. Not realizing that he was on the verge of causing something terrible, at least according to the Namekian’s mind.

“Oh, there you are, Gohan!” Goku laughed as he kneeled down, pinching his boy’s cheek. “How’s Piccolo been treating you? Gotten any stronger since that time on Namek? Maybe you’re ready for a bout against your dad? I promise I won’t go Super Saiyan, just give me your best shot!” He was as battle happy as ever, grinning just like his little lad…

Gohan smiled from ear to ear. “He’s taught me a whole lot, Dad! LIke how good poop tastes! How great farts are, and how good it feels to be a toilet!” He had not a single shred of shame when he admitted it to his father. Not a single bit. Which honestly could be blamed on the upbringing that the Namekian had put him through. If he hadn’t been so callous, indulging him every step of the way, maybe he would’ve realized how taboo it was.

“Oh? Really now?” The Saiyan said, not even a little bit disgusted by what he talked about. “He taught you about all that? Well then, how about you show your dad a thing or two about it, show me what you’ve been doing to him? I could use a little cleaning, you know!” He laughed, tossing his outfit off just like that.

Piccolo’s expectations were basically torn asunder. So much so that his jaw hung a little agape as he watched the boy that he had raised to be a fighter, the boy that he had fed his own waste as nutrients, slowly sink his tongue into the hole between his Father’s cheeks. The boy who slurped and suckled on the hole, inching his tongue deeper to free the contents within. Otherwise they’d just stay stuck, and he’d stay hungry.

The shit that poured out of Goku’s hole was a lot thicker and a lot more solid than the stuff that had poured out of the Namekian’s, but the boy still swallowed it up without even blinking. It was all so good, to the point where he accidently ended up biting through one piece of it and causing the rest to spill down and around him, leaving a little pile of shit on the ground.

“Mmm! That was really tasty, Dad! May I have seconds?” Gohan asked, opening his mouth in anticipation. He had been trained to do this so much that it was a natural instinct…

The Saiyan nodded and turned around, whipping his cock straight into that mouth, letting the piss stored within casually drain its way into his son’s stomach. All while that very same son gave his cockhead a nice clean, wiping away all the smegma that had gathered underneath for about a year. It was the purest filth, and to the boy… It meant that it was the best he could’ve ever tasted.

“Hey! Goku! You can’t just… You can’t just do that!” Piccolo stepped forward, tossing his own clothes aside. “I was the one who raised your boy, you can’t just come in and claim him back!” Jealousy rushed through his words, especially as he saw how affectionately the boy nursed from that cock…

Goku just grinned as he threw his hands behind his head. “Can’t I? Who’s saying I can’t? I mean, look at Gohan! He’s enjoying it!” He chimed, petting his boy on the head. That was, until he got a nice idea. “Hey, Piccolo? Wanna tag team him? Try both holes at the same time?” He chimed, still downplaying his casual reaction to all of this.

“...Fine. I don’t get you Saiyans or how you think, but I’m not going to pass up the chance to fuck Gohan in the ass.” The Namekian accepted the terms as he grabbed the boy by the thighs, lifting him into the air and shoving that cock straight through the pants that he wore. Not a single moment of hesitation. Because if he hesitated, then he’d betray what he had taught the boy.

Gohan’s eyes widened as his dad grabbed his head by the sides, shoving his cock deeper into his mouth-pussy. Almost instantly, his eyes rolled into the back of his head, the pleasure of being fucked by both of his father figures being far too much to handle. It was too good, even better than using one of their turds to masturbate. A thought that he couldn’t outright say that he had, but at this point it wasn’t out of the question…

“He’s so tight! You’ve really trained him well, Piccolo! I remember when I tried cock for the first time, it wasn’t really that good. But then I kept on sucking, and now I can’t go without it! Thank Kami that you’ve been teaching my boy the works!” Goku laughed as he thrust in and out with enough power to break a rock, knowing that his son could handle it without breaking a sweat.

Piccolo winced at the notion. So this was what he didn’t know about the Son family. They were all horrendous perverts, and he had just expedited the son’s natural growth into being a shit-loving cocksucker. “You really are the worst, Goku. But I’m still the one Gohan loves the most!” His disgust at this revelation turned into determination as he shoved his cock as deep as it could go, wanting to prove his love for the boy…

It didn’t take long for the two adults to blow their loads, thanks to how tight Gohan already was. Their cum flooded into his stomach from both ends, quickly inflating his stomach due to the volume of it all. So much so that the two ended up accidentally losing their grip, prompting the poor cum-filled boy to fall onto the ground, right into the pile of his father’s shit…

“Love, eh?” Goku grinned, taking this entire ordeal as a challenge as he stroked his cock a little, coaxing it into letting out the rest of the piss within his bladder, marking his boy as his territory as it all rained down on him. “Maybe he’ll love me more, now that we’ll be back together.”

Piccolo scowled as he too started pissing on the boy, his stream being smellier and stronger. He wasn’t about to let the boy go just like that. “I’ll prove it, Goku. You just wait and see.” He replied, setting their rivalry ablaze once more.

All while Gohan laid there, in a puddle of Shit, Cum and Piss. All while smiling, happy to be with the fathers that he loved...


End file.
